


Girl's Night

by sweettears90



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mr. Willing and eager to please, and then it's funny when you mention a small something, girl's night yaaaas bitches, it's all fun and games until you mention sleeping with somebody who tried to kill your sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettears90/pseuds/sweettears90
Summary: Daisy and Kora go to an alien bar to have a bit of a girl's night/sister bonding. Sex lives are discussed.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	Girl's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic that popped into my mind after watching the finale. I hope that you enjoy this!

The music throbbed inside of Daisy long before they actually got down to the club. But with the flashing lights and writhing bodies on the floor, it almost reminded Daisy of clubs back on Earth. 

  
Almost. The gelatinous tentacle thing with people seeming to be free-styling inside of it kind of ruined the image. 

  
Kora was looking at that thing, too. “Are you sure that this is the right place?”

  
“We triple checked with the local Chronicoms, and this is the place that Captain Marvel said was good. Look, we’ll get one drink, and if it feels off, then we’ll just leave, okay?” 

  
With a nod from Kora, the two of them made their way over to the bar. The bartender was something humanoid, although the way he moved the shaker told Daisy that it was likely a Chronicom. 

  
“Humans?” the bartender said after he’d put a drink down in front of another customer. 

  
“Yes, so if you have something safe for us,” Daisy said. 

  
“I have just the thing,” the man said. A few minutes later, there were matching drinks with a slice of pineapple on the rim and even tiny little umbrellas. “Enjoy.” He moved off to deal with the next customer. 

  
The girls took their drinks over to an empty table. Kora sipped on hers after getting settled into the booth, and made a small noise of approval. This prompted Daisy to take a sip as well. 

  
“I assume that since he identified our species, he must know what he was doing,” Daisy said with a nod. “So… Yeah. Sister bonding time.” 

  
They both stared at each other for a moment before they both gave matching awkward chuckles. “I don’t know what to say,” Kora said finally. “I’ve never had a sister before.”

  
“No, not like this,” Daisy said. “I guess you could answer some of my questions about Ja- our mom.”

  
“It’s okay, Daisy,” Kora said softly. She laid a gentle hand over Daisy’s. “I know that you didn’t exactly have the best relationship with her. I’ll try to answer any questions that you might have, but you’ll have to tell me how she died in your own timeline.”

  
Daisy took a long sip of her drink. “Well, this is not how I imagined our girl’s night out was going to kick off, but at least there’s booze.”

* * *

  
“And then it just exploded! So we were just kind of staring at it like ‘Well, so much for that!’”

  
“Oh my god!” Kora wheezed. She wiped tears from her eyes. “I wish that I’d gotten to know you a lot sooner. You’re literally the best, you know that, Daisy?”

  
“Nuh-uh, you’re the best, Kora!” Daisy said with a giggle. “Although, I don’t know how you would have gotten to know me. You were dead in my timeline. I didn’t know that you existed until May and Yo-Yo came back from Afterlife.” 

  
“Yeah,” Kora said with a heavy sigh. “I was at a real low point in my life. And even though things somehow got even worse, I’m glad that Nathaniel managed to find me. Because now, even though my mom is gone, I’ve found real purpose to my life.”

  
Daisy let out a loud groan of disapproval. “Don’t say that name around me,” she said. She grabbed one of the empty cups in front of her and tipped it back to get one last drop of liquor. “That name is forever ruined for me. I can’t even hear the name Nathan without flinching anymore.”

  
“Sorry, but it’s true,” Kora said with a shrug. “He saved me and he taught me how to better control my powers. And even though things got sour fast, because of him, I ended up here. So I can’t hate him that much, you know?”

  
“Just tell me one thing,” Daisy said as she pointed at Kora with the pointy end of a drink umbrella. “Please don’t tell me that you slept with him.”

  
“Well…”

  
“Shut up, you did not!” Daisy screeched out. 

  
Kora’s face flushed and she offered Daisy a sheepish grin. “Sorry. He was pretty much the only guy that I’d been with since I’d gotten my powers. And I thought that he was so awesome, you know.” She hesitated for a moment, rolling her own drink umbrella between her thumb and index finger. “Although, if it makes you feel better…” With her free hand, she held her index and thumb a short distance apart. 

  
“SHUT UP!” Daisy screamed so loud that several people nearby turned to stare at them. She then laughed hysterically for several minutes. 

  
“He was really awful, too. He was all like…” Kora began to move her hips and lick at the air in front of her. “He had no rhythm, no concept of female pleasure. Once he was done, he rolled over and fell asleep. I gathered my clothes and I left to finish the job. And you hadn’t gotten in contact with me quite yet by that point, but even I knew that he was wearing out his welcome.”

  
“Okay, so let me get this straight: you would have turned on whats-his-face if we’d just simply let you two alone long enough? No no no, wait!” Daisy waved her hands in front of her. “You would have instantly rushed to join us if we’d simply given you a vibrator?”

  
“Oh my god, Daisy!” Kora said as she buried her face in her hands. Although they both laughed loudly over that. “No. I can’t say that I would have stayed with him if he’d insisted on having more sexual encounters. Right after I left the Lighthouse, I met up with him on the Chronicom ship. And he kissed me and I was just kind of standing there going ‘What are you doing, Kora? You don’t even like him!’”

  
“This is just…” Daisy trailed off and shook her head. “This is too much, you know.”

  
Kora offered Daisy a puckish grin. “So, now it’s your turn to talk about your sex life.”

  
Daisy groaned loudly and let her head loll back. “Do we have to?” 

  
“We talked about my disappointing sex life, so I think that it’s fair.” She leaned in closer. “Tell me, Daisy. How is 1950’s man out of time and heartthrob, Daniel Sousa in the sack?”

  
A slow smile spread over Daisy’s face. Kora leaned back and laughed slightly. “That good, huh?”

  
“He’s not exactly up to speed on 21st century bedroom activities, but let’s just say that he is willing, and he is beyond eager to please.”

  
Kora howled with laughter and slammed her open hand onto the table. “Need me a freak like that!” 

  
“Our mission is almost over,” Daisy said as she leaned back in her seat. “Maybe once we’re back on earth, we should see about setting you up with Tinder. See about getting you laid.”

  
“What’s that?”

  
“It’s-”

  
“Oh, speaking of!” Kora interrupted Daisy. She sat up straighter, and looked towards the club’s door. 

  
Daisy turned around in the seat to see, and wasn’t surprised to see Daniel and one of the others who was on their team coming in. She looked down at her watch, and was surprised to see how late it had gotten. “Shit Kora, since when did we spend four hours talking?”

  
“Four hours?” Kora said as she reached across the table to grab Daisy’s wrist. “That can’t be right. This thing must be broken.”

  
Daniel and Agent Martinez walked over to their table, having skirted most of the dance floor. “Sorry to interrupt your night out, but you made us promise to come and get you if it got too late,” Daniel said. 

  
“Well well well, if it isn’t Mr. Willing and eager to please!” Kora said in a mocking serious voice. 

  
When Daniel and Agent Martinez exchanged a confused look, Daisy’s and Kora’s eyes met across the table and they burst out laughing. 

  
“Come on, let’s get you back to the ship,” Daniel said after a moment of hesitation. He reached for Daisy, who eagerly slid against his chest. “Is your tab all taken care of?”

  
“Yes,” Daisy said as she nuzzled against his neck. “Let’s go back to Zephyr Three and let me introduce you to drunk sex, Daniel.”

  
“I’d rather introduce you to a cup of coffee and some aspirin.”

  
“I still want a freak like that!” Kora screamed out as they started to leave. 

  
“Do I want to know what you were talking about?”

  
“If you know women at all, I think that you already know that we were comparing sizes.” 

  
“Comparing sizes? Of what?”

  
Daisy laughed and kissed his jaw. “Kora said that Nathaniel Malick had a tiny penis. And we were laughing over it. And I said that you were really good to me.”

  
“Uh… I don’t know how to respond to that, so I’m just going to get you back to Zephyr Three and get some coffee into you.” 

  
She leaned up to whisper into his ear. “But I didn’t tell her about your cock size, because I didn’t want her to get jealous and try to flirt with you!”

  
“Uh… Thank god for small favors?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please don't forget to leave kudos and/or a review!


End file.
